A Drunken Call
by osnapitzaGLEEK
Summary: Will told the Glee kids to call him if they ever got drunk and needed a ride. One member takes him up on that offer, and it leads to more, with a bit of a dramatic twist and a little blackmail! WILL/RACHEL R&R
1. Time To Party

A/N: Another GLEE Will/Rachel fanfic! EXCEPT...this will be a multi-chapter deal! :)

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, as usual.

Another friday night had arrived and Rachel was stuck at home, practicing yet another solo for Glee club. All of the other Glee Club members had been invited to a party with the Warblers, but Rachel had been passed over, seeing as she promised never to drink again.

As she hit a high note, she heard her cell vibrating on her bedside table. Turning her music down, she walked over and grabbed it, scrolling through the message.

_Hey, Rach! Miss ya at the party! Sure you don't wanna come?_

Rachel responded to the text, _Hey Kurt! Well, I am feeling a bit lonely here. Dads are on another trip. Where's the party at?_

Within minutes, a text buzzed through, _Just come outside, we're out front!_

Rachel walked over to her window, peering down to the street. A pair of headlights shone against her house. She laughed, grabbed a cardigan, and headed downstairs.

Once in the car, Rachel smiled, "Hey Blaine! Thanks for showing up. Had no way of transportation!"

Blaine responded, "Of course, Rach! Couldn't party without ya!"

Kurt added, "Yeah. It's not a party till Rachel Berry's there!"

Rachel laughed, "Thanks for trying to make me feel better!" She buckled her seatbelt.

Within 10 minutes, the crew was back at the party. They ran inside, going straight to the dance floor.

After spending a good amount of time there, Kurt turned to Rachel, "I'm gonna get a drink. Want something?"

Rachel nodded, "Yeah, sure!"

Little did she know, the only drinks available were full blown alcoho, no halfsies this time around.

Here's chapter one. The next chapter will be longer, I just need to see if I will actually have readers! SO REVIEW if you want more! Will Schuester is to make a scheduled appearence in the next chapter! :)


	2. A Little Too Tipsy

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and the story alerts and favorites! :) Glad you liked the first chapter! Here's number two!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of it's characters!

__

Laughs bubbled from somewhere inside Rachel as she downed her fourth shot. She had joined in a game of beer pong along with Blaine and Kurt, and things were starting to ge crazy.

"Hell yeah!" Rachel called, slamming the shot glass back down on the table. She wiped the dribble from her chin and stammered backwards against the wall.

"Rach, I think you need to slow down!" Kurt tried to be serious, though Rachel's drunkeness was highly amusing to him.

"Are you kidding me? I've never felt so alive!" her hands flew up into the air, her body dancing in random movements to the music heard from the other room.

Blain took Rachel's hand and pulled her toward the dance floor, Kurt following behind to make sure she stayed balanced.

After about a half hour of dancing, Rachel fell onto one of the chairs that were set off to the side. She leaned her head back, shutting her eyes. She felt a bit fuzzy, but wasn't going to let that ruin her night.

Suddenly, a male voice jolted her back to reality, "Hey babe, wanna dance?"

Her eyes flung open. She had never seen this guy before, but he was hot, she was drunk, and she wasn't ready to be done partying.

Taking the hand he offered her, she stood up, leading him back to the crowded area. Her body bumped and grinded against his, feeling the rhythm that filled the air. Giggles sprang from deep inside her as she turned to face him. He pulled her close, continuing to grind with her. After the song had finished, he whispered in her ear, "Let's go somewhere more private."

Feeling ready to collapse, Rachel nodded, letting him lead her upstairs to an open bedroom. She plopped down on the bed, throwing her head back against the pillows. Within seconds, the male was on top of her, kissing her neck.

Moans left her lips, and Rachel's hands clunb to his neck, playing with the hair at the nape.

"Oh, gosh!" she muffled.

He led his way from her neck to her jawline, closing in on her lips. His body collapsed against her petite frame, almost giving her a crushing sensation. But she was living in the moment, so she tried to ignore it.

Soon his hands were fumbling with the bottom of her shirt, and Rachel started feeling umcomfortable.

"Wait!" she tried pushing him away, "I'm not ready for this...not now..." but he ignored her request and continued lifting her shirt.

"Stop!" her hand clung to his, pushing them in the opposite direction.

"Knock it off, bitch!" his hand made contact with her face.

Rachel felt tears well up in her eyes. She had to get away from him before she became too panicked. Jolting her knee in an upward position, she got him right in the groan. He rolled off of her and she got up, running out of the room and downstairs.

Tears started to stain her cheeks as she called out, "Blaine? Kurt?" The music, though, overpowered her voice, and she gave up, running outside to get some air.

She went around to the side of the house, pulling out her cellphone. Luckily, it had stayed tucked away in her shorts pocket, and hadn't fallen out in the entanglement with the boy.

Her fingers shook as she scrolled through her contacts. She came across a familiar name. He said to call if they ever got drunk, if they ever needed him. She _needed_ him. Now _was_ the time.

As she pressed talk, she slowly raised the phone to her ear. It rang three times, and finally she heard his voice.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Shue? It's Rachel. Can you come get me?"

__

A/N: So, liking it still? Let me know with a REVIEW! :)


	3. A Call Answered

A/N: Sorry about the slow update! Crazy weekend with my brother getting married, and of course, America celebrating Independence Day! :) BUT, I'm back.

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

_GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE_

Will heard the panic in Rachel's voice, "Sure, but may I ask what's going on, Rach?"

Rachel sniffled, trying to hide the tears that were now freely flowing down her reddened cheeks. She took a deep breath then replied, "I'm fine. I just need a ride back to my place."

He frowned, knowing she was lieing, but not wanting to push her past her breaking point, which she seemed to be on the edge of, Will spoke softly, "I'm on my way. Where are you exactly?"

Rachel gave him the directions to the party, pacing back and forth as she described the house.

Within 10 minutes, a car pulled up to the curb, a car Rachel knew well. She ran towards it, jumping into the passenger side. "Thanks," she whispered softly, her focus remaining on the window.

Will looked at her worriedly, but kept his mouth shut the entire ride to her place. He occasionally glanced in her direction, making sure everything was ok. He watched as her body shook in silence, knowing she was crying. He wanted to say something, to offer her comfort, but he felt nothing would help right now.

Pulling into her driveway, he threw the gear into park and turned to face her, "Rach?"

Rachel finally gave in and turned to him, letting him see her for the first time since she had gotten into his car. "Come inside?"

Her words were soft. Simply spoken. Yet, to Will, it felt like a whole story had been told. He nodded in response, and unbuckled his seatbelt, climbing from the drivers side of the car. He joined Rachel's side as they walked to her front door. He put his hand on the small of her back, offering his support.

She glanced to him, giving a small smile to know she appreciated his gesture. Digging in her purse, she pulled out her house key and unlocked the door.

Once inside, Rachel pointed towards the couch, "Wait here. I'm going to change into something more..." she looked down, "appropriate."

Will chuckled quietly, "Alright."

Rachel padded up the carpeted stairs and into her bedroom. Opening the door to her closet, she picked out a white zip up from Victoria's Secret and her favorite pink pajama bottoms from Target. She slipped out of her party attire, and once dressed in her more comfy choice, walked over to her mirror, brushing her hair and pulling it into a low side pony. She took one last glance at herself, wiped away a single tear that had left her eye, and walked back downstairs, joining Will on the couch.

He looked at her, "Feel any better?"

"A lot, actually. Partying clothes are fun, but they just aren't for me."

Will laughed, Rachel joining in. Once the loud noises had subsided from the pair, Will spoke again, "What happened at that party, Rachel?"

She looked at him, her eyes then dropping to her hands as they fumbled with each other, "I...it's a long story, Mr. Schue..."

He adjusted, twisting his body towards her, "I've got plenty of time..."

Rachel looked back up to him, noting to herself that he was as stubborn as she was, and he wasn't going to stop pushing until he got what he wanted.

"Alright, but you have to promise to tell no one...not even my dads..." She pleaded.

Will's eyes grew bigger, a bit shocked. Was what Rachel going to say really this bad? He nodded his head for her to go on.

"It all started when Kurt and Blaine asked me to play beer pong..."

_**To Be Continued...**_

A/N: WELL? Is she going to lie? Is she going to spill her guts to her teacher? What will happen next? REVIEW and you'll find out! :D Btw, thanks to all that have reviewed, given story alerts, noted me as a favorite author, noted the story as a favorite, and all that other business! :D You're the reason I keep writing!


	4. Coffee And An Explanation

A/N: I'm going to try really hard to start making my chapters longer. I've had a few, what shall we call them...suggestions...from people on that portion, but other than that, I'm glad you're all enjoying where this is going! I've got two college papers to write by next week, so updates after this might be slowed way do it down! BUT review and I'll see what I can do! Thanks to all my dedicated readers!

Disclaimer: If I owned anything Glee related, these two would have had a secret relationship and it would be amazing!

_GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE_

"They asked you to do what?" Will's eyes grew in shock, not fully believing what he was hearing, "I mean, sorry Rachel, but that doesn't seem like you."

She nodded in agreement, "You're right, it's not really me. But I was sick of always being the girl who would just sit on the sidelines. I had to live a little, for myself and for my music, ya know?"

He shook his head, "Drinking isn't a way to live your life. Many people turn to alochol for comfort, but they end up hurting themselves more in the end, physically and mentally!"

Rachel looked away from him, focusing her gaze on the window as she watched the street lights click on due to a passing car.

Once Will realized criticizing her was getting him nowhere, he tried again, "Look, I'm sorry. I know I drank a lot more than I should have at your age, so I have no room to talk. Please, continue." He reached his hand to hers, grabbing it for comfort.

Rachel looked down to their hands. She felt a warm tingle, but tried to ignore it as she spoke again, "We started playing, and I was actually getting into it and having fun. I eventually got to the point, though, where I was getting a little too tipsy for my own sake, and so we left the game and headed to the dance floor."

Will listened intently, trying not to let his own opinion get the best of him.

"Out on the dance floor, Blaine and Kurt started having a lot of fun. There was this really cute guy that asked me to dance..." Rachel froze, knowing she could have left out the "cute" part.

"Go on," Will urged, feeling a twinge of jealousy as she spoke of another guy. He didn't know where these feelings were developing from, but he tried to remain cool and collected as she went on recalling the night's events.

"Actually," she sighed, "Can we take a coffee break? I still feel a little light headed."

Will stood, pulling Rachel up slowly as not to make her condition worse, "Absolutely. I'll make it."

Rachel grinned, "Thanks, Mr. Schuester!"

"Please, call me Will. We aren't at school, so I feel it's more than appropriate."

She nodded, agreeing to do so. Heading to the kitchen, Rachel slid into a seat at the counter, watching Will as he sifted cluelessly through the cupboards to find the coffee grounds. "Try the right side of the cupboard above the sink," she offered.

Will glanced over his shoulder, "Did I look that helpless?"

Rachel replied sarcastically, "Of course not!" She couldn't help but laugh, though.

He pulled the coffee down and poured it into the filter, setting it in and pushing the timer. The warm scent of Vanilla filled the room as the coffee timer ticked away.

"Smells delicious," Will filled the silence that had enveloped them.

"Yeah, my dads love that flavor. I'm more of a caramel flavor kind of girl!"

"I usually don't go for the frufru flavors," Will laughed, sliding into the seat next to her.

"Frufru? Really? Vanilla and Caramel are not frufru!" Rachel playfully defended herself and her dads, "And besides, plain coffee is disgusting!"

"Your opinion. My parents loved it, that's all they drank. Eventually, I just started liking it, too!"

Rachel shook her head, "I didn't know this about you! Ya know, there's a lot I don't know about you, _Will_!" She let his first name roll off of her tongue. It felt weird to be on such a personal level with him, but she was actually enjoying it very much.

"As I with you, Rachel Berry. I only know you as the singing, diva type I see during Glee Club. And now..." Will paused, knowing he may be entering fragile territory.

"Go ahead, say it. The crazy drunk who called you freaking out to come get her from a party." She looked down to her hands, as she found herself doing a lot lately. There was something about looking directly in Will's eyes. She felt that if she didn't, she wouldn't really be letting him down, but if she did, her heart and soul would pour into him, and he'd leave right then.

"Rach, it's ok that you called. I'm glad that you did. You knew that things were getting out of control and you put a stop to them. Kudos to you for that!" Will set his hand on her shoulder, trying to make her feel at least a little better.

Just as Rachel was ready to respond, the coffee timer went off. Will gave her one more look, then got up, heading over to the beeping machine. "Cups?"

Rachel pointed to the cupboard two spaces over from where the coffee was found. Will opened it and pulled down two plain, black mugs. He filled each cup to just before the rim and grabbed the handles, "Let's go back into the living room, it's more comfy in there."

Rachel's lips formed a small smile and she followed him back to the couch. Once seated, Will handed her one of the coffee mugs, "Careful," his voice was soothing, "It's very hot!"

"Gee, thanks dad!" Rachel mocked him.

"Hey, just trying to be helpful!" Will shot back, chuckling.

The two nursed their coffees as they sat in silence. Oddly enough, though, it was a comfortable silence. Rachel took another small sip from her mug and then placed it on the holder that rested on the mahogony table her dads had picked out only a week prior. Will mimicked her movement, placing his coffee on another holder.

"So..." he started, his voice soft, "Are you ready to go on?"

Rachel looked into his eyes, seeing the pleading look that lay there. She couldn't hide what had happened any longer, the truth had to come out. Even if that meant pouring out her guts to her teacher.

"The guy I was dancing with, well, he invited me upstairs..."

"And you went?" Will's body shot forward, taking a defensive position.

"Mr. Schue...Will...please..." Rachel's voice shook. This wasn't easy for her to recall, and to have her own teacher become such an opionated listener wasn't helping.

"I'm sorry, Rach. Keep going," he sank back into the couch again, relaxing his tensed muscles.

Rachel took a deep breath. She was reaching a part of the story she didn't know if she was ready to tell.

"Then, things got bad..." her voice spoke just above a whisper, a bit of a shake added to it.

_**To be continued...**_

A/N: Well, this chapter was longer than most. And the next will hopefully be longer, as I plan to take this in a much more detailed direction soon. Please, REVIEW!


	5. And It All Comes Out

A/N: Sorry that it has taken so long for me to update! I'm about done with my college classes (I get two weeks break before Fall semester starts) so hopefully I'll be able to update more! My English class has been asking me to write a lot of papers! :O But anyways, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, the characters, or anything else I may mention that's already super famous.

_GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE_

"Bad?" Will asked, trying to keep his tone relaxed.

Rachel looked to him, forcing herself to hold eye contact with him, "Yes, kind of."

Will only shook his head in response. He knew that if he spoke, if he tried to do something about what had happened to her, she'd lose all trust she had placed on him and he wouldn't ever hear the entire story. His words were shaky, "Keep going."

Rachel shifted her petite frame, grabbing the blanket that had once rested atop the couch. She draped it against her body.

"C'mon, Rach, you can tell me." Will's voice pleaded.

And that was the moment Rachel decided she would pour her guts out to her teacher.

"Ok," her voice shook a bit with nervousness, "We got upstairs and he started kissing me…." A sense of awkwardness fell over her. She had never discussed this sort of topic with her teacher, and she didn't know how well he was going to react.

But when she looked back to his eyes, they seemed to be pleading her to go on.

"And it was all fine, because, well, I haven't had a guy just like me without really knowing me. It made me feel special. Not like when Finn or Jesse kissed me, but a new sense of special."

"Rachel, stay on topic," Will offered gentle smile.

She nodded, "Anyways, the kissing felt like it had sparks, and I'm pretty sure he felt it too, and that's why he did what he did…."

"What did he do? And you don't have to justify his actions. He hurt you, Rachel."

"But I shouldn't have been so stupid to follow him up there. I knew in the back of my mind what he wanted!" Tears threatened to spill over.

"You aren't stupid. You're a teenage girl with hormones. And what exactly did he do? What did you expect him to do?"

Rachel's voice filled with terror as she replayed the memory in her head, "He started playing with the bottom of my shirt, you know, like lifting it off….and I told him I wasn't ready!"

"Ok," Will rolled his hands as if to say 'What next'.

"He didn't listen to me!" Rachel' voice filled with anger and sadness, "He just ignored me and kept going! And….he slapped me, Will, right across the face….all because I told him to stop…..he violated me…..and now, I'm not a virgin anymore because of one party…..because of one freaking moron." She curled her body away from him, her head resting on her knees as she let the sadness overwhelm her.

"Rach?" Will tried. She shook her head and curled even more.

Her sobs filled the silent room. Will sat there, feeling helpless. He tried again, this time rubbing the spot between her shoulders for comfort, "C'mon, Rachel. I'll take you upstairs. You need some sleep."

Rachel nodded, and once in Will's arms, wrapped her own arms around his neck. Her eyes remained closed, her breathing finally steadying. She had a sense of calmness when in her teachers arms, and she wasn't entirely sure why.

When he placed her into her bed, upon being given her directions to her room, he lifted the blankets and tucked her in.

Rachel's soft voice called out into the room, "Please, don't leave, Will. I don't want to be alone right now. My bed….well, it's big enough. And I'm over that school girl crush, so you don't have to worry about that. Please," she pleaded, "just don't go!"

Even though his inner most being told him that sleeping in the same bed as a student, let alone even being in her bedroom, was wrong, he couldn't help but feel guilty. He hadn't done anything wrong, but guilt overwhelmed him. "Sure, I'll stay." He took off his shirt, leaving him in a wife beater and his jeans. Sliding in next to Rachel, he closed his eyes, "Goodnight, Rachel. Try and get some sleep."

She responded, "Night, Will."

The night, however, wasn't easy for Rachel. Every time she closed her eyes, memories came flooding back to her. _'Bitch!' Slap._ _'Stop!_' she heard herself scream in her mind over and over. _'Please! That hurts!_' But he hadn't cared.

Trying to rid herself of the endless torturing thoughts, Rachel scooted closer to Will. Her voice cut into the silence, "Will?"

He sleepily responded, "Yeah, Rach?"

"Mind if I get a little closer? I feel alone, still, and I just want….comfort….."

Will mumbled a response, "What? Yeah….sure…." and then his ha breathing took over once more.

Rachel scooted her body closer to his, her head now resting on his shoulder, her arm draped across his chest.

'_Why is this so comforting? Why does it feel so right when I know that it's wrong!_' she questioned herself until she finally fell asleep.

_GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE_

A/N: UHOH! Will and Rachel are in a bed together. That could cause for some serious awkwardness! And why does just being near Will give Rachel comfort from her repeated bad thoughts? Find out in the next chapter, which you only get upon giving me reviews of your thoughts on this chapter! :D


	6. Surfacing Feelings

A/N: Hey readers! One more final and then I get a two week break from college! More updates will happen, new stories will show up, and I will be trying my best to get everything else done! Thanks to all those who have stuck with me through this story, but sadly, its coming to a close soon! Read on, my dear readers!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee….at….all…..sadly!

__

The sun shone through Rachel's white curtains, waking her from her sleep. As her eyes fluttered open, she realized just how close she was to her teacher.

'_My goodness!_' she slid gently off of him, making sure not to wake him. She got up and headed into the bathroom. Staring at herself in the mirror, she noticed something was different about her, something that couldn't be picked out spot on, but just something.

Trying to rid her thoughts of her teacher who was currently sleeping in her bed, she took a warm shower, shaved her legs, and got cosmetically ready for the day ahead. Making sure her towel was wrapped enough to cover her body, she opened the door as quietly as she could and paced quickly to her closet. Once she found her outfit, the new and improved style of a sundress and a bright cardigan, she headed to her drawer, grabbing a bra and panties set. Glancing over her shoulder, a smile appeared on her face, but soon faded when she remembered why he was there in the first place. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the negative thoughts, and headed back to the bathroom to get changed.

Within a half hour, Rachel had made breakfast and was finishing putting her dishes away when Will had finally come downstairs.

"Good morning," he smiled, watching Rachel as she moved through what he thought was probably her morning routine.

"Morning, Mr. Shue!" she offered a smile in return, "How'd you sleep?"

He sat down at island, resting his chin on his hands, "Better than usual, actually," he replied, almost as if it had shocked him, "And you?"

"Well, considering what happened, ok I guess." Her smile faded to a frown, the party soon returning to her mind.

Will found himself frowning too, "I'm so sorry that it happened to you, Rach!"

'_There is was again. That nickname. That cute name that he gave me. But he's called me it so many times before! Why do I find it so amusing now?_'

"Rachel?" Will waved his hand in front of her face, "Rachel?"

Rachel snapped back to reality, her thoughts fading to the back of her mind for now, "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. You ok?" Will's voice was filled with concern.

Her smile and peppy attitude returned, "I'm fine. Just started thinking about something. I'm absolutely good!" She turned her body away from him, her real feelings coming to the surface. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. The pain was killing her from the inside out.

Will, knowing that his student was lying, left his spot and went over to her, turning her around and embracing her, "You're going to get through this!" His voice was soft and soothing.

Rachel wrapped her arms around him, letting her body sink into his. The tears slipped down her cheeks as she cried silently against him.

Will pulled he chin up so he could see her eyes, "Rach, I promise. You are strong enough, willed enough, and have more inner power than anyone I know."

'_I have to do this, I have to know!_' her thoughts repeated. And then she did it.

Their lips met in an intimate moment, a moment neither of them had felt in their past relationships. But within seconds, Will pulled back.

"I….I can't Rachel…." He pressed his forehead against hers.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking." She pulled her body away from his, rushed to grab her bag, and headed out the door.

"Where are you going?" Will called after her.

"I just need some air!" she slammed the door, running down the driveway and onto the sidewalk. She didn't slow until she made it around the corner.

When she couldn't hold her own weight anymore, she collapsed into the grass. "What the hell was I thinking?" her sobs cried out into the silence surrounding her. It was as if she was completely alone, though her neighborhood was filled people and movements happening all around her.

"Rachel?" a familiar voice rang out from behind her.

__

A/N: So? Who sees Rachel in her major moment of weakness? Review and you'll find out soon enough!


	7. Confusion Of Ones Feelings

A/N: I'm so sorry that updates don't happen so quickly on this story; I keep getting writer's block! I do apologize again that these chapters are so short, and I do intend to work harder on the next few upcoming chapters! Thanks to those who are helping me out by pointing out what I could expand on! It truly does help me!

Disclaimer: Again, nothing is mine except my own thoughts!

__

Rachel turned over her shoulder, "Finn?"

"What's wrong with you?" he knelt down next to her, rubbing her shoulder for comfort.

"Oh, um…it doesn't matter," she turned her head away from him, wiping the tears and forcing a smile onto her face.

"Come on, Rach. I dated you, I know exactly when something is wrong. You can tell me, ya know."

Rachel shook her head, "This time, I can't. I'm sorry!"

Finn shook his head, seeing Rachel crying again, "You don't have to apologize. Just know that I'm here for you, ok?"

She nodded, "Thanks Finn, that truly means a lot to me. I did love you, and I think a piece of me always will. To know that you're still here for me, well, it means a lot."

Finn let a smile play against his lips, but not wanting to seem to overjoyed for the moment, held back, "Anyways, can I walk you back to your place?"

Rachel almost answered yes, but remembered who exactly was at her place, answered, "No. I think I can make it." She did, however, take his offered hand, and stood with his help. She leaned in and hugged him, "Finn, thanks for being so amazing."

"Don't worry about it," he leaned down and kissed the top of her head, "Remember, I'm always here for you."

Rachel wanted to let herself sink into the moment, to go back when times weren't so rough and confusing, before all the negative things had happened to her, but Finn pulling away from her brought her back to her sad reality.

"Well, I've got to get back to my mom. She needed some help with things today. But get home, get some rest away from everything." Finn took one last glance at the girl he knew he'd always love and walked away from her.

Rachel nodded him off and headed away from the direction of which she had come. She couldn't go back and face her reality, face what she did with her teacher.

'_Of all people, my freaking teacher?_' she shunned herself.

Rounding the corner, she froze in her tracks. Words fumbled in her mouth before she finally spoke, "Mr. Schue…I…."

"Rachel, why the hell did you take off like that?" he huffed, trying to catch his breath.

"Were you running around here trying to find me?" a glimmer of hope fluttered inside her.

"Yes, but that's not the point," he moved closer to her, "Why did you run out like that?"

"It doesn't matter," her voice whispered.

Will shook his head, his voice rising with anger, "Damnit, Rachel!" He took a breath and let himself calm down, "Yes, it does matter."

Anger crossed her face, "What are you talking about? It does not matter? You're the one that said you can't do this. So why does it matter where I do or what I do?" She turned her back to him, letting tears of frustration flow down her cheeks.

"Because…." He frowned, his voice becoming quiet, "It….it just does."

"Give me one good reason why I should stand here and explain to you why I ran!" she faced him again, stepping closer in anger, wanting to prove to him that she could stand up to and not run away like an immature child.

"I can't…" he tried to speak but she cut him off.

"Of course you can't. Because I'm the student and you're the teacher. No need to remind me of something I already know!"

"No, Rachel. Just stop talking for one damn second!" his tone was filled with hushed frustration.

Rachel looked at him, holding back fresh tears. She remained quiet, though, not knowing what to do or say.

When Will had finally calmed down for the second time in one conversation, he pulled her in the direction of her house.

"What are you doing?" she tried to remove herself from his grip.

"We can't talk about this out here," he continued walking.

"Can't talk about what out here?" Rachel pleaded, trying to get something out of him.

Sadly, she failed. Will remained quiet the rest of the walk back to Rachel's house. Once inside, Will took Rachel and sat her down on the couch.

"You have to promise that what we say here, in this house, stays in this house!" Will stared into her eyes, pleading with all that he had.

"I promise," she whispered, breaking the eye contact and looking away from him.

Will pulled her chin back to face him, "Rachel, you have to know that I didn't mean to hurt you earlier."

Her eyes went back to his. She heard sincerity in his tone, and his eyes only confirmed it. "I know."

"I didn't want to….to…." he tried to continue.

"Didn't want to what?" she questioned.

Will took a deep breath and let it out slowly before continuing, "I didn't want to pull away from that kiss, Rach, but you have to understand why I did."

Rachel's heart fluttered, but she remained calm, "I do understand. But this whole teacher/student rule is pretty bogus."

"It is, but they have it there for a reason." He leaned back against the cushions.

"What reason? If people have feelings for each other, they should be allowed to express them!"

"They should, you're right. I'm not the one disagreeing with you here," Will smiled at Rachel's frustration. '_God, she is so cute when she's all worked up!_'

Rachel let out a grunt and leaned back into the cushions, "So," she looked up to him, "We'll never have our chance?"

"No, at least, not while you're still my student," Will sighed.

Rachel sighed with him, "I never lost my feelings for you, Mr. Schuester."

"Can I be honest with you, Rachel?" Will grabbed her hand in his and intertwined their fingers.

Rachel felt at a loss for words and only nodded her head in response.

"When we were singing that duet…the moment I realized you were looking at me different, I freaked out. I mean, I had more than several girl students looking at me, I'm not blind, but it was different with you. Do you know what made it so different?"

"No, what?" Rachel glanced down to their hands but refocused her attention back to his eyes.

"What made it so different with you was that I actually felt that I could have feelings for you too. Knowing that, and knowing that the rule was in place, I knew I couldn't let myself have any sort of romantic feelings for you, no matter how much I wanted to."

Will's words left Rachel speechless. All she could do was stare into his eyes, awestruck.

"But I do have feelings for you, and I've realized now, within the last hour, that I can't stop those feelings from happening. I can stop a relationship from forming, though."

"But why? Why hold back on something you want so bad?"

"Rachel, we've already been over this."

"But, Mr. Schuester…Will…we don't have to tell anyone."

"Rachel, why are you rushing this? I mean, it was only a day ago that some idiot assaulted you at a party, and now all of a sudden you're ready to rush into a relationship. Why?" Will felt confusion filling his mind.

Rachel turned away from him, "I just am, ok?"

"No, not ok. You didn't want anyone touching you, talking to you, nothing. What changed?"

"The more I thought about it, the more I realized someone finally wanted me for my body. For my looks. For me!" Rachel's voice rose, "It made me feel special. Yes, the situation sucked, but I felt wanted!"

"Rachel, that's not the way you should look at that. That guy should be put in jail for what he did to you! You shouldn't twist those feelings. You need to let some time pass. This is just your mixed feelings talking."

"How do you know what the hell I want or what I'm feeling? Yeah, you don't!" she shouted at him.

"Rachel, I'm only trying to show you what's happening, why you may be feeling what you're feeling."

"Whatever, Mr. Shue!" she got up and headed for the stairs, "Talk to me when you're ready to fess up just how much you care for me."

Will sunk back into the couch again, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. '_Oh, Rachel. If only you'd realize just how confused you truly are right now!_' He took a deep breath and tried to settle his mind from the past few minutes.

__

A/N: So, was this any better than the past? The ending got a little confusing for me, but I hope you get what I am trying to get across. REVIEW! Let me know what you think!


	8. Locked In Thought

A/N: Glad to hear people are really enjoying this story! The last chapter kind of set me off in a different direction than I had planned to go, so in this chapter, I'm going to use some similar characters. I was told that it seemed a bit rushed, so my apologies for that! I'll try to take more time and add more detail, thanks to those for letting me know!

Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine, neither are the characters. Only the ideas I throw in to this story are mine!

__

Rachel threw her aching body onto her bed, her face landing down on her pillow. With tears streaming down her cheeks, she screamed her frustration into her pillow. Sobs overtook her and her body shook.

'_Why doesn't he love me the way I love him? What is wrong with me? Why did I let that guy at the party go so far? Where's the strong me?_'

Questions circulated through her mind countlessly. She rolled over and stared up at her ceiling as she tried to ponder the answers that left her so clueless.

"Rachel?" she heard Will's voice call from the bottom of the stairs. Not wanting to deal with him or anyone else, Rachel got off her bed silently, walked over to her door, and turned the lock on it. Going back to her bed, she grabbed her phone and checked it one last time before deciding to shut it off. Just as her finger hovered above the 'end' key, a text message buzzed in.

'_Rach, I'm still worried about you from earlier.'_

It was Finn.

Rachel laid back down and typed a reply, _'Thanks, but you don't have to be. I don't want to be the reason you're distracted from Quinn_.

A few moments passed, but then a reply buzzed in again, _'You don't have to worry about that. I know she'll understand.'_

Rachel shook her head. Finn always thought the best of people, even when all they showed was the worst. In Quinn's case, when it came to Rachel, she always showed the worst. Rachel typed back to him, _'Let's make this quick. I partied, something bad happened, someone's helping me, but I did something bad, so I'm suffering the consequences. The end.'_

Her finger hovered over the 'send' button. Did she want to spill her guts to the boy she had given her heart too? He took her heart and broke it into several pieces. Was she really ready to forgive him and let him back in?

No. She erased her response, decidedly typing, _'I'm sure she would, but it doesn't matter. You helped me enough earlier._' With no hesitance, she hit the 'send' button and then turned her phone off.

"Rach, please, can we talk?" Will's voice was closer now. She could sense him searching through each room, trying to find where she had gone. Seconds later, her door knob rattled. "Rachel, let me in!"

Rachel remained quiet, watching his shadow at the bottom of her door. She slid against the headboard, feeling like the further she moved from the door, the further she would stay from the man who betrayed her, betrayed her feelings.

After struggling for several minutes with the door knob, Will gave up and left, walking back downstairs.

Once Rachel felt that he was a good distance from her, she got up, opened the door quietly, and went into the bathroom across the hall. She slowly closed the door and clicked the lock into place. A shower sounded refreshing, soothing, and almost as if it could be a pain reliever.

She put the plug into the drain, turned the knob on the wall to a warmer setting, and undressed. She reached into her drawer and grabbed body softening bubbles and poured them into the water. Slipping into the tub, she let her body sink down, only her head remaining above the water. She started humming a medley of songs from a few different musicals as she soaked in the water.

A half hour had passed and Rachel still remained in the bathtub. Her fingers twirled in the bubbled that masked her body from an outsider's view. Deciding it was time to get moving and get out, Rachel slipped all the way under water, getting the rest of her face and hair wet. She came back up and sat up, grabbing her shampoo and squirting a dime size drop into her palm. Rubbing her hands together, she lathered the soap into her brown locks and then rinsed it out. She then moved on to her body, rubbing the body wash gently over her sensitive skin.

But then it hit her. The memories came racing back and Rachel nearly slipped back completely under the water.

'_Stop it!_' her voice echoed in her thoughts.

She started scrubbing her skin more roughly, adding massive amounts on pressure as she neared her private areas. By the time she had finished 'cleansing' herself, her skin had been rubbed raw. It was now reddened, some areas bleeding. She got out of the tub, wrapped herself in a towel, and opened the bathroom door to go back to her room.

Peaking her head into the hallway, she listened for any movement from Will. She heard the TV on downstairs but nothing else. Feeling like all was clear, she moved quickly back into her room. She turned and shut the door, again clicking the lock.

Turning towards her closet, she saw Will standing there, "You can't keep my locked out forever, Rachel."

She grabbed her chest, "Oh my gosh, Will! You scared the hell out of me!" She moved to her bed and sat down, trying to catch her breath.

"What happened to you?" he stepped closer to her, examining her legs and arms in the light.

Rachel looked down at her body, and then away from him, "I still felt him on me…I needed to scrub him off…I need to feel clean again."

"Rachel, scrubbing down to a raw feeling isn't going to 'clean' you of anything!" Will's voice filled with frustration.

Rachel couldn't take being lectured right now, and her own frustration got the best of her, "Get out, Will!" She stood up and motioned towards the door.

Will shook his head, "I'm not leaving you alone. Look what you're doing to yourself!"

Rachel stomped over to him, attempting to push him towards her door, but she soon realized she wasn't strong enough. Her body collapsed against him and sobs overtook her again.

Will wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head, "Rachel, it's over. You don't need to suffer anymore!"

Rachel didn't respond, only sniffles were heard from her. She moved her arms from his chest to around his body, closing her eyes and just resting against him.

After a few moments of silence, Rachel finally spoke, "How?"

Will looked down at her, confusion setting in, "How what?"

"How am I supposed to get past this? How am I supposed to stop suffering? The memories hit me like a ton of bricks. I can't control when they show up or how long they'll last!" She pulled away from him, going back to her bed and sitting down. She played with her hands, avoiding looking at Will.

Will stood back from her, leaning against her wall, "I'm just not sure, Rachel. But I will be here for you, always."

She looked up to him, a smile playing on her lips, "Thanks, Will. Now, really, can you please get out for a minute so I can get changed?"

Will's eyes glanced her over, excitement playing in areas it probably shouldn't have. Before he got too excited, he cleared his throat and nodded, "Just come downstairs when you're done, ok?"

Rachel nodded and stood again, closing the door as he left. She went over to her closet and picked out a teal V-neck short sleeved shirt. She then went over to her drawers and picked out a light pink laced bra and panties set, a white tank top, and then went to the bottom drawer, picking out a dark denim skirt.

Once dressed, she went back to the bathroom and brushed her hair. After that, she brushed her teeth, sprayed her favorite perfume on her wrist and on her neck, and with one more check over, headed downstairs.

She walked into the living room and sat on the single person chair. She looked over to Will who she caught staring at her. He looked away, back to whatever was playing on the TV. Rachel didn't look away from him though.

'_Gosh, he's so cute; I wish I could just kiss him more one more….STOP, Rachel! He can't be with you!'_

She averted her eyes from him, now acting as if her interest were on whatever the TV had on.

Will was the one to break the silence, "Do you want to grab some lunch from that diner down the street?"

Rachel looked back to him, "Sure, sounds good!" She got up and headed to the door, grabbing her shoes, "But, let's walk there, ok? I think it'll be good for the both of us!"

"Uh, Rachel…Teacher…student…walking together might not be good if someone sees us."

"Seriously, Will? It's not even that far of a distance. And who's going to see us?" Rachel pouted as she slipped on her teal colored flip flops.

"Maybe you're right…I guess we can walk. Come on," he opened the door, motioning her out first.

Rachel gave him a wide grin and then walked out the door with a certain pep in her step.

__

A/N: So? Is this getting better my fabulous reviewers! :D Let me know by REVIEWING!


	9. A Note Of Surprise

A/N: So I realized that I haven't updated this story in about a week, so here's chapter 9! I left the story in an odd area, so I'm going to try and recover from it! Wish me luck! Also, I feel lost when it comes to my reviewers! What happened to all of you? COME BACK!

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or its characters.

Rachel walked a bit of a distance from Will as they made their way towards the diner. Conversation was lite between them, both lost in thought.

'_God, I hope someone doesn't catch us. If they do, I could lose everything…my job…my Glee Club…Rachel…' _Will shook his head, trying to remain in the present time. He looked over to Rachel who was playing with a curl and looked just as out of it as he had.

'_I wonder what would happen if I…no, no, NO! Stop thinking about that stuff. It's illegal and wrong…but then why does it feel so right?'_ Rachel frowned as her thoughts all turned back to one main idea.

"So," Rachel broke the silence to rid herself of the constant nagging thoughts, "What's good to eat at this diner that's vegan?"

Will looked over to her, "Well, I know they have a few different types of salads and they just added tofu to the menu."

"Ya know, not many people like tofu, but it's actually very good in taste and very healthy for the body!" Rachel's tone switched to be a bit more serious.

"You eat it then," Will laughed, "because I hate the texture!"

Rachel nodded, "Yeah, not the best part about it!"

Upon arriving at the diner, Will opened the door for Rachel and followed her inside. The two sat at a booth in the back, picking up their menus and scanning for something to fulfill the growling of their empty stomachs.

"See anything you like?" Will asked, setting his menu to the side.

"The spring berries salad sounds delicious," Rachel set the menu on top of his and rubbed her stomach, "And of course, I'm not harming any living thing while eating it."

"Hey," Will defended himself, "I can't help it. I was raised to eat meat and I like the taste of it. I don't think about where it comes from or how it gets to the restaurants or fast food joints!"

Rachel shook her head, "If you did know, trust me, you wouldn't eat it."

The conversation changed steadily throughout the course of their meal time. Sometimes Will would bring up stories; other times Rachel.

As their lunch came to an end, Will pulled out his wallet, slipped the appropriate amount of money and a tip onto the table, and looked to Rachel, "Ready?"

Rachel took one last sip of her water and slid out of her side of the booth, "Yep! Let's go!"

Will stood after she walked past him and followed her out. The pair headed back for Rachel's house when Rachel noticed a strange, white car with tinted windows. "Will," she stopped, grabbing his arm, "I think we're being followed."

Will stopped and looked back to the car Rachel had nodded towards. She was right, something did seem off about the car, but not wanting to scare Rachel, Will turned back to her, "Let's just get back to your place, ok?"

She nodded and walked a bit closer to him this time, worrying building inside her.

The rest of the walk home was spent with Rachel checking over her shoulder every few minutes and Will watching her as she did. When he finally couldn't take it anymore, he spoke up, "Rach, stop watching them. If they truly are following us, they would have made a move by now."

"You don't know that!" she looked again, and then shot her eyes in his direction.

He could see the fear and worry in her eyes and face, but he tried to remain neutral, "We're fine. This is a safe neighborhood."

"But what if it's someone from school, and they see us…oh my gosh, Will, bad things are going to happen!"

"That's it!" Will pulled Rachel down the sidewalk quickly, moving up her driveway and into her house. He shut and locked the door, "Better?"

"Much!" she smiled happily, moving into the living room and flopping her body onto the couch. She kicked off her flip flops and laid her head back.

"You are so confusing sometimes, Rachel!" Will huffed, moving her feet and sitting down.

"But isn't that what makes me so great!" she winked at him, giggling like a young girl.

Will shook his head, "But seriously, you need to calm down. No one is going to catch us. And it's not like we're doing anything wrong."

"Well…" Rachel sighed, "I did kiss you."

"Yes," Will nodded, "but nothing more happened. And I won't let it."

Rachel could feel her heart hypothetically break into pieces. She turned away from him, trying not to show him how hurt his last sentence made her feel.

"Oh, c'mon, Rachel. Don't be like that!" Will scooted closer to her, lightly grabbing her shoulder. She let him turn her back towards him.

"Like what? I'm fine. What do you want to do now?" she asked, getting up and going in the kitchen.

"I don't know. What are you doing?" he asked, laying his head back against the couch. Rachel confused him, turned him on, frustrated him, and so many other things, but he felt like he could never get enough of her.

After what felt like too long of a silence, Will tried again, "Rach, what are you doing?" Still no response. He got up and went into the kitchen to find Rachel standing at the island, her back to him.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Rachel turned around to face him, a piece of paper held tightly in her hand. Her face was pale and she stared off to the side, obviously lost in her own world.

Will walked over to her, waving his hand in front of her face, "Rachel? Hello? Earth to Rach!"

Rachel mumbled something incoherently, dropping the paper back onto the island. She finally looked to Will, but then let her body slump to the floor.

Will grabbed the paper and read what had been printed on there. In that moment, he realized what had made Rachel look so sick.

_I saw you, Rachel Berry. I saw you with Will Schuester. And now I have black mail over you. Do as I say, or the whole school will know of your private weekend with a teacher._

It had been written in a sloppy cursive handwriting, proving the person who had written in was in a rush and was nervous.

Will crumbled the note and turned his attention down to Rachel who was currently tucked into a ball, rocking back and forth as she continued to mumble incoherent thoughts.

Will crouched down, getting on an eye to eye level with her. He rested his hand on her arm, "Rachel, listen to me. This person will be caught. If it's some immature high school student, it won't take long. They have no proof of anything."

"How long?" Rachel whispered.

"How long what?" Will asked.

"How long have they been watching? How long have they known? Were they just following us?" Her voice rose as the questions continued to spill rapidly from her mouth, "Is it someone from Glee Club? Why would they do this? When did the break in? Did they take anything else?"

"Woah," Will sat down next to her, grabbing her chin and moving her face to look at him, "Calm down, ok? Let's go look around and see if anything is missing."

"My dads are going to kill me if anything is missing!" Fear was evident in Rachel's voice. She stood, leaving Will in the kitchen alone as she began to rift through each room, seeing if everything was in its place.

Will took a few deep breaths to calm his own worry. He was the adult here, he was the one that had to remain calm…or at least seem as though he was. Standing slowly, he headed for the stairs he had heard Rachel pound up only moments before. Reaching the top, he looked around, "Rachel?"

Rachel ran out of her dads' room and into her own bedroom, "I don't know if everything's here. I never paid that close attention!" Her voice was panic stricken as she continued her search.

"I'm sure it's all here," Will called out, trying to grab Rachel's attention.

Suddenly, everything was silent. This had caused worry in Will , enough for him to walk towards her bedroom. His legs felt heavy, as if weights were attached to his ankles. "Rachel? You ok?" He peaked his head inside her room and saw her standing at her mirror. Through her reflection, he could see tear stains on her cheeks, her eyes puffy and red. Walking over to her, he twisted her around and pulled her into a hug, "It's going to be ok, alright?"

Rachel listened to his voice. It was so soft and soothing. She nodded, "I believe you." She wiped away the last few tears that dripped from her eyes, looked up to him and smiled, "Thanks for calming me down. But I'm still freaking out, Will!"

"I know, Rachel. But until something else happens or turns up, there isn't much we can do." Will let go of her and stepped back. If someone had been watching or spying on them, he didn't want to be caught in any controversial positions with his student.

Rachel looked around her room, "Well, from what I can tell, nothing is missing. I guess they only broke in to leave that stupid note."

"Did you talk to anyone about this? Or see anyone?"

Rachel thought back to her conversation with Finn on the sidewalk and through the few texts they shared. It couldn't be Finn. She hadn't revealed anything to him. She had erased the detailed text, so it just couldn't be. Could it? "Finn. But I didn't say anything to him."

"Are you sure?" Will questioned, his voice becoming very stern.

"I wouldn't lie to you, Will!" Rachel's tone was filled with hurt. How could he accuse her of being a liar.

"I'm sorry," he brushed his hand through his hair in frustration, "I just don' t know what to do."

"Neither do I! I mean, are they watching us right now?" Rachel walked over to her window, pulling back the curtain and looking out onto the street. The car she had seen earlier was nowhere to be seen in present time.

"Who else lives around here?"

"Well," Rachel thought, "Quinn lives a block away, Finn and Kurt live down the street. And I think Noah lives a few blocks from here."

"You think one of them did it?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe. But what reason would they have to black mail us?"

"That's good question, Rachel," Will sighed, sitting down on her bed, "a very good question, indeed."


	10. A Demand From The Blackmailer

A/N: Wow, college is really slowing me down on my updates! I'm so sincerely sorry that I left you on such a cliffhanger and it took me this long to update! Well, without further blabber, here is chapter 10!

Disclaimer: Not mine, as usual. Only the thoughts to the storyline are mine.

His hands shook as he slipped another letter into a bent out of shape envelope. He felt restless inside, but for once, felt like he can stand above all the rest. He was a top dog deep down inside, and it was time that others knew it.

Tucking the envelope into a black leather bag, he made his way out of his house and down the street to Rachel's. He knew by now that she had gotten the letter and must be freaking out in her own dramatic way. It was time to play a little game.

Upon reaching her door, he slipped the letter into her mail slot, rang the doorbell, and took off around the side of the house, crouching behind a few bushes in wait of her answer.

Rachel dropped her head into her hands, feeling the stress start to overwhelm her. She felt Will's hand rub gently across her upper back, and in many ways, she knew he was doing it as more of a comforter, not someone who truly cared, but for a split second, she let herself think it was because he had feelings for her and he was truly concerned…if only.

After a few moments of silence, the doorbell echoed across the downstairs rooms. Rachel lifted her head, finding Will looking at her. His eyes were spilling a thousand words a second, though his mouth remained still. Without saying anything, Rachel got up from the bed slowly, trudging across her room and down the stairs.

She moved her eye up to the peephole. The presence of a person was vacant, as was the sidewalk at the end of her driveway. Puzzled, Rachel unlocked her front door and opened it slowly, sliding in front of it. Opening the screen door, she looked from side to side. Something caught her eye when her head went to the left. Sticking halfway out of her mailbox was a white envelope that hadn't been there before.

Rachel's heart started to race. Was this another letter from the blackmailer? She slipped her arm around the screen door, snatched the letter, locked the screen door, slammed the front door, clicked the lock back into place, and then let her body press against it, her eyes closing as she tried to relax her pounding heart.

Elsewhere, the blackmailer watched in angsty joy as the girl he had known for quite a while crumbled under the pressure of a little blackmail.

Once he saw that the door was closed, he took off down the sidewalk, his pace quickening with each step. He wasn't going to keep this ongoing, but for now, it filled a void that was asking for entertainment. He headed back in the direction of his house, letting a small chuckle escape his lips in the process.

"Who was that?" Will questioned, sitting down on the steps and staring at her.

"No one. That's the freaking problem Wi….Mr. Schuester!" Rachel threw the letter down on the ground in front of her and stormed off in the direction of the den her dads had built only a few months before. She knew they went there to escape and figured she could do the same.

Will wanted to call after her, but let the words fade in his throat. He scooted down the steps until the letter was in reach. Opening it, he pulled out a stained paper with the same sloppy, cursive writing as before. He read it to himself.

_Dear Rachel and Will,_

_Freaked out? Wondering who I am? I bet you are. Well, good luck. You won't figure me out. Still continuing with your little charade? How sweet. Wonder how your dads will feel, Rach? Don't want to break their hearts! And Will, you wouldn't want Emma to find out about this, would you? No? Didn't think so. Do as I say and your secret is safe with me. As for my demands, take the small note you see taped below and put it in another envelope. Write the address of the school on it and stick it in your mailbox by 7p.m. tonight. Remember, I'm always watching…do it or the secret is out!_

Will's hand containing the letter dropped to his side, his other hand rubbing his forehead in frustration. _What the hell is the other note?_ He questioned himself. But not letting curiosity get the best of him, he ripped the note from the letter and walked towards the den, hoping Rachel had the supplies the blackmailer had asked for.

"Rach?" he knocked on the closed door. Hearing a muffled response, he cracked the door and slid half of his body in, "I read the letter."

Her eyes met his, terror and anger pouring out from her soul. "What did it say this time?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"We need to take this small note, stick it in an envelope, label it to the school, and get it in the mailbox by 7p.m." Will opened the door a bit wider, slipping the rest of his body in and closing it behind him.

"Why the hell do they want us to do that?" Rachel asked, confused.

"I have no idea, but if we don't do it, our secret is out. I can't afford to be put in such a compromising position."

"I know, Mr. Schue, your job is more important than the possible feelings you might possess for me."

"It's not like that, Rachel," Will's voice filled with hurt. He did feel something for her, something no teacher should ever feel for a student, but his job was very important, and at this point in his life, he wasn't willing to risk it.

"I've heard it all before," Rachel put her hand up to stop him from going any further. "Let's just do this and get it over with."

She went over to a large filing cabinet and opened the middle drawer. Reaching deep into the back, she pulled out a box of envelopes. She pinched one between her fingers, slid it out of the container, and tossed it to Will. She went back to the computer, found the address for William McKinley High School and took the envelope from him, writing it down in the center. "Ok, go stick it in the mailbox."

Will nodded his head, but before turning his back to her and walking out, spoke lowly, "This will all be over soon."

Rachel turned her head away from him, staring over to the fireplace attached to the nearest wall, "I know." Her voice was muffled as she rested her head in her hands.

Will hated the sight he was seeing, but knew that there was truly nothing he could do…legally…that would make her feel better. Leaving her in the den, he walked back outside, slipping the letter in to her mailbox. As he shut the lid to keep the letter safely inside, he saw Puck walking by.

"Hey!"

"Oh, uh, hey Mr. Schuester. What are you doing over here…at Rachel's?" Puck stopped, looking from Will to Rachel's house.

"Oh, that…I uh….was just dropping off a letter for her. She needed a recommendation letter for a college she's looking in to. I tried the doorbell but didn't receive an answer, so I'm just leaving it here." Will's voice was shaky, but soon faded into a normal tone as he finished his lie.

"Oh, whatever you say. See you later," Puck eyed him suspiciously.

"Yeah, see ya." Will plastered a grin onto his face, waving Puck off.

_Is Puck the one blackmailing us? He was looking at me funny…I have to tell Rachel!_

And with that, he looked in both directions, making sure he was alone, and headed back into Rachel's house.

Little did he know that a pair of eyes was watching from a distance.

A/N: Again, sorry for the lack of updates, but I'm going to try harder! If you want more Rachel/Will, check out my other story, Behind The Scenes. It's about Matt and Lea! PLEASE, review. Thanks!


End file.
